<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Hope For Me Is You by Doodlelupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566709">The Only Hope For Me Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin'>Doodlelupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Trans Remus Lupin, remus shows up early au, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius was just about to storm off and find peter but on the way out he bumped into...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give him to me, Hagrid. I’m his godfather.” Sirius sobbed, reaching out for the baby.<br/>
“I- I can’t. Strict orders from Dumbledore.” Hagrid held Harry tightly to his chest. Sirius began to protest but stopped himself. Hagrid was a good two feet taller than Sirius and strong. There was no way he could take Harry by force, and he knew Hagrid was loyal to a fault. He sighed, swiping the tears from his face.<br/>
“Fine. Take my motorbike, then.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Hagrid. Hagrid took them, patting Sirius on the shoulder as he walked past. Sirius took Harry’s blanket out of his crib and gently laid it over Lily. He got to his feet, eyes transfixed on the blanket at his feet. It felt so wrong to leave her here like this. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling on it to try to get himself to focus on something other than the immense sense of loss. He took a couple of shaky breaths, closing his eyes.<br/>
“Okay. Okay.” He muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Sorrow was not a productive emotion. He could be sad all he wanted but that would never bring his best friends back. What he could work with, however, was rage. He could feel it surging through his veins. The tears rolling down his cheeks felt like fire. He killed them. You Kno-Voldemort. Voldemort killed his best friends. But how? Remus didn’t even know the location and besides, the only one who could tell was-Peter. Poor, scared, little Peter? There was no way that he could have done anything of the sort. And yet, he was the only one who could have done it.<br/>
That’s why he volunteered. A cold shock ran through Sirius’ body. He stepped up, not because he wanted to help them but to rat them out to Voldemort at the first chance he got as protection for his own self. That means...By giving up his position as Secret Keeper, Sirius had a hand in their death. He didn’t know it was possible to hate a person so much. He didn’t know if he hated himself or Peter more. Sirius punched the wall. He punched it again and again until his hand was bloody and there was a rather sizable hole. He screamed and sobbed. He didn’t know how to handle everything he was feeling. He was going to kill Peter. He was going to set him on fire, rip him to shreds, whatever would make him hurt the most.<br/>
He whipped around and dashed down the stairs, almost tripping over-James. It was his brother, lying on the floor, eyes still open. Sirius dropped to his knees, cradling James’ body and crying softly into his shoulder. He lifted his head, gently closing James’ eyelids. He looked so calm. He could be sleeping. Sirius hooked one arm under James’ knees and put the other around his shoulders, getting to his feet. James had always been taller than Sirius, making this a difficult task, but he didn’t want to use magic. He set James down on the couch, picking a blanket up off the floor. They must have been sitting right here when they heard him coming. They had no idea. He shook his head to clear it. He didn’t want to picture their last moments. He laid the blanket over James and turned away. He couldn’t bear to look any longer. He took a couple steps towards the door before it was flung open. He stopped in his tracks.<br/>
“Are they-did he-where’s-” The man panted as he practically fell through the door. Remus. He was looking much thinner than when Sirius had left him, had quite a few new scars and a few fresh cuts and bruises. The worst, though, was the way his expression slowly fell from anxious dread to horrifying understanding. “No,” he whispered, covering his mouth. Sirius dropped his eyes to the blanket. Remus stepped back, hitting the doorframe. “Wh-who…?” Sirius couldn’t bring himself to say it. He closed the distance between Remus and himself, clinging onto him as he sobbed. Remus jumped, but hugged Sirius back.<br/>
“Harry is ok.” He managed to choke out. Remus let out a small sigh of relief.<br/>
“Lily? James?” He croaked. He didn’t want to know the answer. Sirius shook his head. Remus’ whole world came crashing down. His best friends were...gone. Just like that. And their baby, who was going to take care of Harry? “Where’s Harry?” He murmured, rubbing Sirius’ back.<br/>
“Hagrid took ‘im. Bringing him to some bloody muggles.” Sirius sniffled. He wiped his face on his sleeve, taking a deep breath.<br/>
“Lily’s sister?” Remus gasped in disdain. “But she’s horrid,”<br/>
“That’s what I said but apparently it’s ‘Dumbledore’s orders’.” Sirius grumbled. He felt exhausted. He just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. “Peter-”<br/>
“I don’t want to talk about him.” Remus spat. “There’s nothing we can do about that right now. We have to trust the aurors to do their jobs.” Sirius gave him a pointed look. “With Voldemort out of the way, they should be able to now.”<br/>
“What are we supposed to do, then?” Sirius asked.<br/>
“Do you remember Lily’s stories about her sister? She was horrible to her. I wish I could say she’s probably more mature than when she was younger but she utterly refused any of Lily’s attempts at contacting her. I- I don't feel right leaving Harry with her.”<br/>
“Are you suggesting we steal the baby?”<br/>
“Well…” Remus hesitated “We should at least go see him off. Whatever happens after that, well, I suppose we’ll just have to see.” Sirius smiled.<br/>
“You grab his food, I’ll grab his clothes. Just in case.”<br/>
“Yeah, just in case.”<br/>
Sirius ran upstairs and shoved some of Harry’s clothes and nappys into a bag while Remus grabbed most of Harry’s things from the kitchen. They met at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>
“How did you get here? I gave Hagrid my bike.”<br/>
“Apparated.”<br/>
“We don’t want to make a noise when we get there, so let’s apparate a couple of streets over.”<br/>
“Right.”<br/>
They appeared in the middle of the street and silently jogged the few blocks to Privet Drive, the address they had found on an old document of Lily’s. They crouched behind the bushes a couple houses down. From where they were, they could see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid huddled in a circle, discussing, most likely, the fate of Harry.<br/>
“Are you sure Dumbledore doesn’t know we’re here? That man seems to know everything.” Remus whispered anxiously.<br/>
“Remus, I don’t particularly care if he does or not. We’re leaving with that baby, one way or another.” Sirius replied. “As of right now though, no I don’t think he knows.” Remus nodded.<br/>
The pair watched Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid move towards the doorstep. Dumbledore leaned down and then the three stepped back for a moment before leaving.<br/>
“Did they just leave him on the doorstep!?” Sirius hissed.<br/>
“That’s so dangerous!” Remus scoffed. They waited, crouching behind the bush, until the three were out of sight. “Do you think they’re really gone or just watching somewhere?”<br/>
“I don’t care anymore.” Sirius got to his feet, holding out a hand. Remus took it and Sirius helped him to his feet. Remus adjusted the bag on his shoulder, nodding.<br/>
“So, what’s the plan?” he asked.<br/>
“We run up, I grab Harry, and we apparate back to his house? Or should we go to a hotel?”<br/>
“Probably a hotel.” Remus nodded. “How much muggle money do you have on you? We probably should avoid wizards for a bit.”<br/>
“Not much, probably enough for a couple nights though.”<br/>
“Alright. Which hotel?”<br/>
“Cozy Slumbers? It’s not too far.”<br/>
“Okay.” Remus steeled himself. “Sprint there, you grab Harry, and then we Apparate immediately outside of Cozy Slumbers.” He began to step forward before Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“Wait. Are you okay to run? Are you wearing…” Sirius’s eyes dropped to Remus’ chest. Remus shrugged Sirius’ hand off.<br/>
“I’m fine. It’s a ten second sprint. Let’s get on with it, before the muggles open the door.” Sirius gave him a concerned look but got ready to run nonetheless.<br/>
“Three…” Remus muttered.<br/>
“Two…”<br/>
“One!” They shouted together, setting off at a run. Remus skidded to a halt before the front step as Sirius hopped up and pulled Harry to his chest. They both whipped around and disapparated.<br/>
“Alright, Remus?” Sirius asked.<br/>
“Forget me, how’s Harry?” Remus grumbled. Harry had begun crying. Sirius bounced him awkwardly.<br/>
“Oh, hush, hush!”<br/>
“Hand him to me.” Remus held out his arms. Sirius reluctantly passed over the baby.<br/>
“I’ll take the bag and get us a room.”<br/>
“Alright.” He turned his attention to the baby. “Hush now, Harry. Come on, this is all a bit much.” Remus tutted softly, holding Harry tight and gently rubbing his back as he swayed side to side. He adjusted the blanket around Harry’s face. “You’re perfectly alright, you’re with your Uncle Moony and your Uncle Padfoot. Hush now. You’re safe and sound. We’ll keep you safe. I promise.” As Remus talked, Harry’s cries faded to whimpers, then to soft snores. Remus kissed the top of his head.<br/>
“Room’s ready.” Sirius stepped out of the lobby, dangling the key. He held the door open for Remus.<br/>
“Damn, you’re good at that, Moony.” Sirius said softly as they made their way to the room.<br/>
“You’ll get the hang of it.” Remus murmured. Sirius unlocked the door and Remus stepped inside. Sirius gave a quick glance around before closing the door behind him. He quietly put up a few wards to keep them hidden should someone come looking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i seem to have written this on new years and then forgot about it...i thought it was cute so here ya go :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius put his wand in his jacket when he was done, turning around to properly take in the room. It was small and pretty dingy. There was one small bed, a night stand with a clock and a lamp on it, a table and chair that looked ready to collapse, some dusty curtains, a painting that was unsettling for a reason Sirius couldn’t articulate, a telly stand with a very beat up telly on it, and a door leading into a dark room Sirius assumed was the bathroom.<br/>	“I thought we were getting a hotel, not the Ritz,” He laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. <br/>	“I figured cheap, simple, and out of the way were our top priorities here. I’ll make sure to get a fancier place next time.”<br/>	“I’m teasing, this place works fine.” Remus seemed a little disgruntled, so Sirius figured he’d better lay off for now. Understandable, obviously. Their best friends were just...Yeah, he was not about to think about that. Block that out and maybe come back to it when you have time. We’re just babysitting. He shook his head to clear it and took another look around.<br/>	“How are the sleeping arrangements going to work?” Sirius asked. Remus glanced at the bed, then down at Harry sleeping in his arms.<br/>	“We don't have a cot for Harry.” Remus muttered.<br/>	“I noticed that.” Remus shot him a glare. Sirius really needed to stop that. “Why don't you sleep and I’ll hold Harry.”<br/>	“You’re not going to sleep?”<br/>	“I’ll sleep later.”<br/>	“Why?” Remus asked suspiciously.<br/>	“Because you’re exhausted and we don't have anywhere to put a one year old. I’m not gonna be able to fall asleep in that chair anyway, I might as well hold Harry so he can.” Remus opened his mouth to respond but Sirius cut him off. “And before you say anything, no, I would not leave the room. Again, where would I put Harry?” Remus sighed.<br/>	“If you insist.” They traded off, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Sirius sat down in the chair. It wasn’t horrifically uncomfortable. Wasn’t great but what else was he gonna do?<br/>	Remus sat down on the bed. Sirius watched him. He was clearly thinking about something. He was still wearing his bag. Sirius wondered what was in it. He must have everything he brought when he was with the werewolves. He wondered what had happened. His eyes trailed over the various marks on his skin, some familiar, some new. Remus looked up and noticed him staring. They said nothing, looking at each other for a moment. How could Sirius have thought he was the spy?<br/>	“I’m gonna brush my teeth and whatnot.” Remus said softly, getting to his feet. Sirius caught himself before blurting out ‘And whatnot?’. <br/>	“Alright. Wouldn’t happen to have a toothbrush for me, would you?”<br/>	“Why would I have an extra toothbrush?” Remus asked. Sirius opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t think of an answer. He closed it again. Remus silently turned and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.<br/>	Remus slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder and set it on the floor. He locked the door. He didn’t know why. He knew Sirius wasn’t going to walk in, it just felt safer somehow. He pulled off his jacket and his jumper, hanging them on the back of the door. He paused to look in the mirror. Flat. He smiled tiredly. He looked at his face. Couple of bruises, couple of scrapes, but no worse than last time he had seen a mirror. Didn’t even need a plaster. He reluctantly slipped out of his binder, turning his back to the mirror. He pulled his jumper back on. Thank god it was October. He turned back to the mirror. The jumper was baggy enough to hide his chest for the most part. Small victory. He shoved his binder into his bag, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth quickly. He couldn’t wait to get in bed. He was utterly exhausted.<br/>	Shoving his toothbrush into his bag, he opened the door to the bathroom. Was Sirius already asleep? He was slouched in the chair with his head tilted back, Harry resting in his arms. Remus tried to be quiet, but Sirius opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling a little. He wasn’t asleep.<br/>	“You’re sure you want to stay in that chair?” Remus asked softly, dropping his bag beside the bed. He subconsciously pulled on his sweater to make sure it was hiding his chest.<br/>	“I’m sure. You need rest.”<br/>	“Well so do-”<br/>	“You need rest.” Sirius said firmly. That was the end of the conversation.<br/>	“Alright.” Remus sighed. He slid under the covers. The bed was rather small and uncomfortable, but it must be better than that chair. He’d make Sirius take a nap later.<br/>	“Do you want me to turn out the light?” Remus asked. <br/>	“Whatever you want.” Sirius replied. Remus turned the lamp off.<br/>	When his eyes adjusted, Sirius could just make out the figure of Remus sliding further under the covers. Harry was still softly snoring in his arms. Sirius shifted so Harry’s back was resting on his lap, his arms holding him safely in place. <br/>He had planned to stay up but now that it was dark and quiet he realized he may not have a choice in it. He could already feel his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He closed his eyes, but opened them immediately. All he could see was James’ empty eyes. Maybe he wouldn’t sleep after all. <br/>He went over all of their supplies in his mind, trying to avoid thinking about… He had his jacket, which he was still wearing. He didn’t want to bug Harry and the room was a little chilly so he didn’t bother taking it off. Remus had some muggle money, but he had no idea how much. Sirius hadn’t brought much money with him. He didn’t think to grab anything when he’d heard about James and Lily. They had whatever was in Remus’ bag, but he wasn’t quite sure what that might be. It must have been enough to survive with the werewolves for… how long had it been? A month? Two? Probably an undetectable extension charm on it. He figured Remus would probably have a change of clothes or two, some small amount of food, a first aid kit, some toiletries, perhaps. One toothbrush, apparently. He smiled.<br/>Sirius heard a strange noise. He sat extra still for a moment, listening intently. He could hear Harry breathing softly, and Remus breathing...deeply but shakily. Sirius knew that sound. They had shared a dorm for 7 years. Remus was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. <br/>Sirius bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Of course he was crying, their best friends had just.... He didn’t want Remus to feel like he had to hide it, but he also didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by acknowledging it. Sirius decided this time he would leave him be. Let him cry himself to sleep. Next time he’d say something. <br/>After some time, Remus’ breathing evened out. He was asleep. Sirius turned his thoughts back to what they would need. He had watched Harry a few times but this was a very different situation. They had food, clothes, and a few nappies for him. They would be alright for a few days, maybe a couple weeks at most. They had to avoid being seen as best they could for now. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for people to realize Harry was gone. They may already be searching. He wasn’t sure they would be allowed to keep Harry if they were discovered, and he wouldn’t be able to cope with that. He thought he would genuinely murder Pete if he didn’t have a baby to worry about. He kept turning his thoughts back to the present whenever they wandered too close to Peter...or Lily...or James... After hours of mulling over their future, Sirius slipped into a light sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so apparently im continuing this lol... just a warning before this goes any further that this is not going to be accurate in any way to like...grief or child raising because i have little to no experience with either. im just havin a good time here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius ran impossibly slow, like he was moving through water. He had to get to them. He scrambled around the corner, pushing off the brick wall to avoid crashing. He was closing in. He saw a flash of green. His stomach dropped. He sprinted as fast as he could, still moving in slow motion. He whipped out his wand, blasting the front door open. The house was pitch black inside. He lit his wand, his voice coming out muffled. He pushed forward, screaming their names. No answer. He tore through the house, running up the stairs. Harry’s door was open just a crack. He saw another flash of green light. He screamed, shoving through the door. The room was empty. He turned around and found himself face to face with Voldemort. <br/>	“You’re too late.” He grinned maliciously. He pointed a long, pale finger behind Sirius. Sirius turned slowly, his heart in his throat. There they were. Lily, James and Harry. Dead. He dropped to his knees, his wand falling out of his hand. It rolled towards James, coming to a stop under Harry’s tiny, limp hand.<br/>	Sirius jerked awake, shaking. He couldn’t breathe. There was something heavy in his lap. Harry. He pulled him close, listening for his breathing. Harry was alive. Harry was okay. He got to his feet, holding Harry tight against his chest. He knew he shouldn’t leave the room but he was having a panic attack. He paced back and forth quickly, walking from one side of the room to the other. It was helping a little.<br/>	“Sirius?” Remus croaked, flipping the light on. Sirius handed Harry over to Remus.<br/>	“Sorry, Re. Be back in a minute.” He left before Remus could respond, breaking into a sprint once the door closed behind him. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, forcing himself to slow to a walk once he got to the lobby. They were trying not to attract attention to themselves. He wished he had thought to grab James’ cloak. He gave a small wave to the man behind the counter as he passed by. <br/>He stepped outside, the cool night air feeling good against his face. The sky was dark blue, not black. The sun would be coming up soon. He tried to take deep breaths as he walked briskly through the streets. He had stopped shaking, which was definitely a good sign. He pulled up his shirt and wiped his face. It was covered in sweat.<br/>Sirius was no stranger to nightmares. He’d had them since he was a kid, and they had only gotten worse with the war. He wasn’t particularly surprised, but he was furious. Of course he had to go and wake Remus up. Who knows how long it had been since Remus had been able to sleep through the night. Of course he had to be such a dramatic bitch about it that he had to storm out at-he checked his watch-five in the morning. He hoped Remus didn’t think he was going after Peter. He should go after Peter, but obviously that wasn’t possible. Remus couldn't take care of Harry by himself. He turned back. His breathing had eased. He was still angry, but not panicking. Better.</p><p>He hesitated before opening the door to their room. He wasn't sure he wanted to face Remus. But he couldn’t stand out there forever. He turned the knob, stepping into the room with his eyes on the floor. He glanced up just in time to dodge a pillow to the head.<br/>“Where the hell did you go?” Remus hissed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked furious.<br/>“I-I had to get some air.” Sirius mumbled, grabbing the pillow off the floor. “I’m sorry. Won't happen again.”<br/>“It better not.” Remus glowered. He sighed. “How are you doing?”<br/>“Huh?” Sirius tossed the pillow back onto the bed. <br/>“You either left to 1. Kill Peter, which even you couldn’t do that quickly and that cleanly.” He gestured to Sirius’ outfit, which was only slightly disheveled and bore no signs of gore. “2. To get a toothbrush because you were oh so worried about your dental hygiene.” Remus gestured to Sirius’ empty hand. “Or 3. To actually get some air.” Remus said gently. He wasn’t mocking. He knew how Sirius got sometimes. Sirius dropped his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. <br/>“Three.” He said softly. Remus didn’t say anything. He was waiting to see if Sirius wanted to talk about it. He didn’t.<br/>“I can take Harry.” Sirius said, stepping towards the bed.<br/>“You can take a nap is what you can do.” Remus scoffed, getting to his feet.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You heard me, get in bed. I’m not gonna be able to sleep after you woke me up like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack.”<br/>“I’m so-”<br/>“Make it up to me by getting some sleep.” Remus said, soft but stern. “You’re grumpy when you’re tired.” <br/>Sirius knew he wasn’t going to win this one. He pulled off his jacket and got under the covers. He looked around. <br/>“Wait, where is Harry?”<br/>Remus pointed at the telly stand. Sirius laughed. Remus had taken one of the drawers out, placed it on the floor, and filled it with blankets and jumpers. Harry was soundly sleeping in his makeshift cot.<br/>“Wish we had thought of that last night.” He smiled wistfully.<br/>“Oh well.” Remus shrugged. “I’m going to go get some supplies while you sleep. We’re gonna need some food and a lot more nappies.”<br/>“Ah...I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, Moons.”<br/>“What do you mean?” <br/>“We’re trying to avoid attention and…”Sirius was careful with his words. “You have a pretty distinct look.”<br/>“Ah. The scars? Lily taught me how to cover them in like...sixth year. Remember?”<br/>“Oh, right. I haven’t seen you do it in a while.”<br/>“Haven’t needed to. And anyway, who's going to be out at six am?” Remus replied. Sirius nodded. “Now get some sleep.” Remus grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.</p><p>Remus pulled off his jumper, put on his binder, adjusted it, and then pulled his jumper back on. He rummaged through his bag until he found the small pouch holding his makeup.<br/>Remus put a coat of foundation over his face, careful to avoid the fresh cuts. He wasn’t sure how much he could do about those. He stepped back from the mirror, checking his progress. The foundation alone covered a lot of the smaller scars. He applied concealer over the rest, continuing down his neck to make sure every visible scar was covered. He used a spell to set the makeup, ensuring it wouldn’t come off until he wanted it to.<br/>He gave himself another once over. His skin almost looked flawless, aside from a cut under his left eye and another on the right side of his jaw. He figured most people wouldn’t even notice. He went back into his bag and grabbed some fingerless gloves to cover the scars on his hands. He pulled them on, then put his makeup back into his bag. He put on his jacket and checked himself one last time. He looked like an average guy. Shouldn’t attract much attention at all.<br/>Remus threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder and left the bathroom. Sirius and Harry were both asleep. He wasn’t sure how much longer Harry would sleep for, so he figured he’d better be quick. He silently slipped out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im just writing this cuz i have nothing better to do rn lmao i have 0 plans for this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>